(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diodes (LED), particularly to LED panels.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art LED matrix panel. Each LED is mounted on an insulating substrate 13 with bottom electrode bonded by connection 11 and the top electrode wire-bonded to connection 12 as shown in the side view FIG. 2. The shortcoming of this kind of matrix panel is that there is no provision for heat removal. Such a structure is not suitable for high intensity display, which may cause overheating.
An object of this invention is to provide ventilation for the LED matrix to prevent overheating. Another object of this invention is provide multi-color LED matrix display.
These objects are achieved by provide air ventilation through each LED. There are two metal frames spaced from each other. Each LED is mounted on one of the two metal frames. Each metal frame has air ducts, which surround the LEDs. The air ducts surround the LEDs to ventilate the LEDs